lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuri
Zuri is a young lioness cub who resides in the Pride Lands. She is a member of Simba's Pride. Appearance Zuri is a tawny-orange cub with paler orange chest fur. She has a small tuft of fur on her head, light brown ear rims, and softly-rimmed inner ears. On each ear is a pale marking in the shape of an oval. Her eyes are a distinct blue, and just underneath each of her eyes is a small pale brown marking. Her nose is maroon, and her claws are gray and shiny. Personality Madison Pettis describes Zuri as a sassy, fashionable lioness who is always grooming herself. She is easily upset, melodramatic, and sensitive. Kiara is shown to be rather skeptical of Zuri's obsessive claw sharpening, while Tiifu is shown to care for and reassure Zuri when she is upset. Zuri is sensitive, with a low pain tolerance; she also won't hesitate to voice her complaints.However, Zuri is shown to be supportive of Kiara when Kiara becomes the queen of the Pride Lands during Simba and Nala's absence. She is particularly fond of royalty, and loves nothing more than to be in their presence. Zuri has a distaste for insects and mud and, despite being a predator, she doesn't like to hunt, preferring others to hunt for her. She has a considerably poor memory. Zuri also grows bored easily, as seen in both "Fuli's New Family" and "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas". Zuri has also displayed a complimentary and appreciative side after being saved by Kion in a comic. However, she also was snobby and ungrateful when, in an alternate ending, Kion saved her but got mud all over her fur. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Zuri is a friend of Kiara's. She can be seen hanging out with Kiara and Tiifu when Bunga races up to announce that Kionwill lead the new Lion Guard. She later listens as Bunga sings "Zuka Zama". The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Zuri and Tiifu appear at a watering hole during the musical sequence "Fujo". Later, Zuri is present for Makini's introduction to the royal family. When Kiara and Makini leave to help Ma Tembo find water, Zuri and Tiifu try to follow, but are halted by Nala, who offers to spend the day with them instead. Delighted, the cubs agree. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu Zuri is present at the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. She stands beside her friends, Kiara and Tiifu. "Can't Wait to be Queen'' Tiifu and Zuri appear as Kiara's "advisers," forcing others to acknowledge her temporary queenship. Zuri announces Kiara's entrance in front of the Lion Guard, and she approves of Bunga's bowing to the princess. Ono gives Kiara the morning report, and Kiara muses that since the bees are building hives along the path of the eland, the eland might get stung. Kion admits that he didn't think of this, and Tiifu makes a rude remark, causing Zuri to laugh, and the two lioness cubs bump paws. Kiara then asks Kion to divert the eland, and Zuri expresses excitement, saying that this is Kiara's first official decree. But Kion, annoyed at Kiara's bossiness, decides to try to move the bees instead, and he and the Guard soon return to Pride Rock covered in bee stings. While Kiara chides Kion for not listening to her, Zuri declares herself and Tiifu official advisers to the queen. When Kiara leaves the Pride Lands to meet Janja for a peace meeting, Kion tries to stop her, knowing that it is most likely a trap. But when he enters Pride Rock, he finds Zuri and Tiifu alone. Zuri explains vaguely that Kiara went somewhere important, and Kion snaps that they are bad advisers, then leaves. Zuri expresses her disinterest to Tiifu by saying "He's not a queen." "Fuli's New Family" Shortly after Kiara is tasked with presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow, Tiifu and Zuri lead her across the savanna. Kiara questions her friends as to where they're leading her, worried that she will miss the Wallow. Tiifu and Zuri assure her that they are planning to help her prepare for it, and present to her Urembo Meadows, where they plan to give her a makeover in time for the Wallow. Shortly into the excursion, a rainstorm strikes Urembo Meadows, where Kiara and her friends seek shelter under a tree. Though Tiifu tries to assure Kiara that moisture is good for her complexion, Kiara worries that the storm will last all day. To the cubs' relief, the storm comes to an abrupt halt, and Tiifu and Zuri inform Kiara that the wet flowers will make her smell even better for the Wallow. As the two friends are rolling in the flowers, a surge of floodwaters strikes the plains, trapping the three on an island in the midst of two raging forks of water. Ono happens to spot Kiara and her friends, and he departs to warn Kion of the situation. The Lion Guard soon arrives to rescue the cubs, and Tiifu and Zuri decide to let them handle the rescue. The two attempt to give Kiara a mud facial, but Kiara protests that she needs to leave in time for the Wallow. She urges her friends to help her, and the three use their combined strength to attempt to push a rock into the river. However, the rock simply rolls the other way and disappears into the floodwaters. Ono reports Kiara's failed plan to Kion, who wonders if they should combine their two plans to get her off the island. He orders Beshte and Bunga to push a large boulder into the floodwaters while Ono instructs Kiara and her friends to collapse a dead tree. Kiara and Kion start to execute their combined plans when Tiifu and Zuri fall into the river. Kiara races to the rescue, pulling them both to safety, but in the process, the three cubs find themselves plastered in mud. With Tiifu and Zuri safe, the Lion Guard pushes the boulder into the water, and Kiara and her friends push a dead tree onto the boulder. To the Lion Guard's delight, the bridge holds, and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri cross safely to shore. After the rescue, Tiifu and Zuri apologize to Kiara for not properly preparing her for the Wallow, but Kiara assures them that there are more important things than appearance. She then departs for the Royal Buffalo Wallow, where she is greeted by the leader of the herd, Vuruga Vuruga. The buffalo praises her muddy appearance and comments that most royals show up too stuffy for the event. Kiara thanks Vuruga Vuruga, then gives credit to Tiifu and Zuri for always insisting that she look her best. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Zuri attends the Ukumbusho Tradition along with the rest of Simba's pride. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Zuri participates in Bunga's "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. She is one of the "six lions leaping," but eventually starts to get tired, and Nala is forced to nudge her along. Comics The Day of the Crocodiles During a flood, Zuri gets stuck on a rock and is surrounded by Makuu and his float. If the reader chooses Fuli's idea to solve the situation, Kion will climb up a tree near the rock and encourage Zuri to jump onto one of the branches. Afterwards, Bunga tells Kion that Zuri will want to thank him, but Kion is unconvinced, as she and Kiara treat him like a little cub. However, Zuri does indeed thank Kion and nuzzles him, saying that she feels that he will grow into a big, strong, and very brave lion someday, which makes Kion feel uncomfortable. If the reader chooses Beshte's idea to get rid of the crocodiles, Zuri escapes the flood, but gets mud on her fur due to Kion and Beshte unblocking the river. She berates Kion for not saving her, then goes to tell Kiara that her clumsy brother had messed up the job. As he watches Zuri leave, Kion tells the Lion Guard that he can be a savior, but Zuri will never change, to which Bunga agrees. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Lions Category:Pride Landers Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals